The Star Spangled Girl
by LeSunkist
Summary: "Steve Rogers didn't quite know how he ended up in a strip club in New York. No, wait, he did. Tony Stark." It's Tony's stag night, boys an girls :P. This was originally a two-shot, but then some lightning hit my laptop and I was force to cry out, 'IT IS ALIVE', so now it's like a fully fledged story. Captain America/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably set like, I dunno, 5 years in the future, maybe? Pepper and Tony are getting married! *confetti* **

Steve Rogers didn't quite know how he ended up in a strip club in New York.

No, wait, he did.

Tony Stark.

It had all started that morning over breakfast while Clint, Bruce and Tony were discussing his bachelor party. The fact that infamous womanizer Tony Stark was even getting married was still sinking in for Steve. It was something very hard to imagine. But if anyone was going to make him an honest man, Pepper Potts was certainly up for the job.

"I know this place downtown," Tony began.

"You always know of places downtown, Tony. I really don't think that Pepper will appreciate your face in a strip club on every tabloid magazine on the eve of your wedding," Bruce interrupted, always the sensible one.

"It's not a strip club, Bruce. Give me a little credit. If I wanted strippers I could order them to come over to the mansion," Tony brushed him off easily and rolled his eyes.

"Or he would, but Pepper would see the bank statements," Clint sniggered and went on to make a whip movement with his hand and the accompanying sound.

Tony went on all the same, "I know this place, it's classy, it's a restaurant and a casino. We'll have something to eat, have a few drinks and gamble our money away, how about it?"

"First of all, Tony, I believe it's your best man who's supposed to be planning your bachelor party," Bruce said firmly, "And secondly, by 'we' I hope you mean yourself, Thor, Clint, Steve and Rhody."

Steve just shook his head. It didn't matter what decade it was-he was not going to a strip-joint.

"First of all, Bruce, Col. James Rhodes is others occupied for the moment, and secondly, by 'we' I mean me, Thor, Clint, Steve, Rhody, you _and_," he paused for effect, "Phil for good luck."

Steve choked on his corn flakes.

"You're bringing Phil?" he coughed out. Why was Tony planning on bringing Nick Fury's lackey with them?

"Why not? The guy looks like he hasn't had a good time in years. Plus, this way Nick Fury can chew him out if anything bad happens."

"What he's actually saying is 'Pepper made me'," Clint mocked him, always observant. Of course Pepper did not want Tony to have a bachelor party at all, and poor Phil had walked into the room just as they were arguing. Thus he got roped in to make sure Tony was on his best behaviour.

"The fact is," Tony growled out, "this place is calm, barely anyone goes their because it's upper class, so no stressful environment and no naked women to scare the Virgin Mary over there."

Clint chuckled at that and Bruce tried to hide his smile. Steve had gotten over the jokes. The never did believe that he had a one night stand, back before super-serum. It was short and awkward, but he didn't think that telling Stark he'd only had sex once was any better than telling him he'd never had sex. Tony could believe what he wanted.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Bruce harped on. He did _not_ want to go to any kind of party. He had more than enough control on his emotions, but he preferred to stay in doors with his work.

"But I'm bringing _Phil_! Nothing could go wrong!" he almost pleaded. He really needed this party or he'd get cold feet.

"Guys," he tried again, "this is the last and only time I want to have bachelor and this is the last and only time that I want all you to be there, that includes you, Steve."

Steve just shrugged and nodded. One night out couldn't hurt, could it?

"I'm in," Clint said easily. He would have preferred a strip-club.

"I'm pretty sure that Thor isn't doing anything tonight and Rhody has a duty as my best man, so I'm just waiting on you, big guy?" he looked at Bruce hopefully.

Bruce did not want to go. But he looked over to Clint and then over to Steve's indifference and then to Tony's pleading eyes. He could feel himself falter in the wake of this peer pressure.

"Jesus, fine!" he finally said. He would not enjoy himself and he would not have a single drink.

Steve's plan was much the same.

However, as it turned out, Tony Stark was a dirty liar.

"I didn't lie, I just lied about somethings."

Steve just shook his head. But there was no way of getting out of it now without making a scene.

They had gone to a nice looking casino in uptown New York, just as Tony said. They walked through the silver building and up three or four flights of escalators and up two levels in a shiny elevator. Then when the doors 'ding'-ed open, they were ushered into a giant room covered in gold and trimmed with red silk and velvet couches.

They were guided past old fat men and young girls wearing very little or even less until they reached large table in the corner where bottles of alcohol and cups were waiting for them.

"Damn, Tony, I see why you didn't want me to pick your venue," Rhody said, "I would have just taken you to a strip-joint."

"I know Rhody," Tony said patting him on the back, and smiling wickedly. They all sat down, and Steve felt very uncomfortable as one of the women wearing even less came over to them and asked them what they wanted to drink.

Steve couldn't help but notice her bosom as it was on the verge of spilling out of her silver sparkly spandex crop top. He thought that may be the idea, though.

"Oh, we've got just enough drinks," Tony paused to look at her name tag, "Candy. But I heard there would live entertainment tonight?"

The girl-Candy- smiled ridiculously bright white teeth, "You just said the magic words, Mr Stark. We have something special lined up for you and your guests tonight."

Then as she walked away the song 'I need a Hero' started to play and girls started coming out hidden doors in the room.

From what Steve could see from his very obvious stand point, there was at least one girl very every man in the VIP section, and they all seemed to have a theme.

Some wore skimpy green bikinis with short purple skirts, others wore black crop tops and commando shorts with archer gloves, then there were those who wore red and yellow much in the same style of the ones with the green bikinis, and then, of course, there were those who wore a little red cape and white and silver bikinis and finally, there was one or two girls wearing a costume that vaguely resembled the dames that used to danced around to the 'Star-Spangled Man' song.

Yes, very similar, except that the skirts were shorter and the shirts barely covered anything.

He felt his face grow very hot and spared a glance at the rest of his team mates.

Tony was laughing and enjoying the show. Rhody was laughing along with him and pulling out money from Tony's wallet. Clint was smirking and took money out of Rhody's hand. Thor just looked bewildered and slightly uncomfortable and Bruce looked completely embarrassed and poured himself a glass of wine. Phil looked indifferent.

Steve looked back at the dancing girls and nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the star spangled girls was suddenly in front of him, dancing provocatively.

"Yes, miss, he would definitely like a private lap dance!" Tony chirped quickly and snatched his wallet back from Rhody.

"No, I-."

"My name's Peggy," the girl said gently and placed her hand on the side of his face. He could suddenly see her bright green eyes hidden underneath her makeup. She lips looked soft and sweet. She wasn't short, but that may have been her heels. Her ample bosom threaten to pop the buttons of her tiny shirt and he couldn't help the reaction of her body, he was a man after all. He would just have to go to this private room and explain everything to her.

Lovely, yet another awkward sexual experience he would have to live down.

He would kill Tony Stark if it was the last thing he did.

**Oh schnap! Lol, review and I shall continue the naughtiness in the next chapter. I might even make it a whole story-I DONT KNOW. HAHAHAHAHA. Isn't steve just too cute. God I just wanna bite him *bites the air* Yes, I'd like some honey with my order, please?**

**TOODLES**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was much smaller, but had a large heart-shaped red velvet bed against one wall and a matching armless chair in front of it. Steve Rogers had been in many battles in his short lifetime, but he doubted that any one of them would be as tough as rejecting the scantily clad brunette dame.

"Look, I think you got the wrong idea about me," he said slowly, hating the way he was blushing and sweating like a boy asking a girl to the dance floor. She was a beautiful woman, and back in his own time he would have looked at her with longing but never tried anything because she would have been way out of his league.

But here, in bedroom of a high-class strip club, and now, in a time where making love had been reduced in the most derogatory ways, he just felt uncomfortable because she was being paid to make him feel like he was in her league.

"I didn't get any ideas, Captain Rogers," she purred at him, "I just thought I could help you loosen those tense muscles of yours.

He swallowed dryly as she led him towards the chair and couldn't control his own actions as she pushed him on it and gently slid onto his lap.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and inched forward until her lower body sat flush up against the twitching part of his anatomy.

She started massaging his shoulders while smiling innocently. At the same time she started grinding down on him and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips.

"I'm starting to feel those muscles loosen, Captain. Your shoulders are still so tense though," she said sincerely, baffling him that someone so beautiful and sweet looking could be so scandalous. He should never have agreed to going with Stark.

She leant her head forward and started gently nibbling along his neck. He felt himself stiffen, all his muscles along his neck became rigid. His hands still hung uselessly at his side as the dame continued her assault on his neck and worked her way up to his jaw.

"Please, ma'am-," he tried to gasp out when her hands started on the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, baby," she purred in his ear, "You don't have to beg." Before he knew it she had undone all the buttons on his shirt and her hands started roaming the expanse of his chest.

"No, you don't-ah-understand," the words were struggling to leave his throat and he felt his eyes about to pop out of his skull when he felt her tongue lick up a bead of sweat that ran from his collar bone.

This was too much. He was a gentleman, not a saint. Anyone else would have given up the moral high ground and enjoyed the ride, but he knew his mother would be spinning in her grave if she knew what was happening to him.

"Stop," he said firmly and snapped his eyes shut. He pushed her off his lap and stood up suddenly. The only problem with that was the dame was so surprised that she nearly toppled over so he had to keep holding her waist to stop her.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding breathless and frustrated, "I thought this what you wanted?"

"No, Stark just wanted to embarrass me," he snapped at her and regretted it almost immediately. He had no right to be angry with this woman; she was just doing her job. He cringed at that thought.

"I'm sorry," he tried again, "I think I should just leave."

A frown swept across her face but softened until her eyes darted down his body. A small smile graced her red lips.

"You can leave when you like, Captain Rogers, but you might want to check in with the troops down south."

He looked at her, confused for a moment until she stared pointedly at his crotch. He felt his face flame up again and he sat down just as quickly as he'd stood, covering that traitor in his midst with his hands. His face grew hotter as the dame giggled and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Captain, I've known that guy was awake for a while now," she winked at him, "that must have been one hell of a morning to wake up to."

He just blushed even harder and would have covered his face had his 'troops down south' not still been 'awake'.

"It's a completely natural thing, Captain-."

"Please, just stop talking about it," he begged, not even looking her in the eye. If she would stop talking he'd be able to stop thinking about her.

She just laughed again. That wasn't going to help his situation, either. She had a beautiful laugh. Peggy had a beautiful laugh like that too. Not that he heard it too often. Why was he thinking of Peggy?

"Did you say your name was Peggy?" he asked her, still sitting uncomfortably in the chair and not looking at him. She smiled again, while shifting around in her equally uncomfortable outfit and said "Yeah, that's what everyone here calls me. It's not my real name."

She saw his red face pale somewhat, and he looked disappointed.

"Unless you want it to be."

He looked at her for the first time with anger in his eyes. That was definitely not what he wanted to hear.

"No, I told you, I'm not into this kind of...thing," he breathed out. His anger was powering over his lust, and he was sure that he would be able to leave the room soon, and get away from this strange girl.

"Oh," she gasped out, as realisation hit her, "Oh I'm so sorry, I would have never guessed. Well maybe, you do kinda over the all-american-macho-man thing. But still!"

"What?" he asked, confused yet again.

"Well, you're gay! You know, we can cater for that here," she started to say.

"What? No! I'm not-What? Why would you-what do you mean you could have guessed?" he felt offended, though he knew he shouldn't, but he stood up, red in the face yet again, hating being here in the stupid room.

"Well then, what kinda thing are you into?" she asked, trying not to burst into fits of laughter.

He grew angry suddenly. That was why he never went out with any of the girls of this age. They were always laughing at him and his chivalry and always wanted to get in his pants. Sure, he didn't mind the attention, but he was trying to make something of his life, not become Tony Stark.

"Meeting a girl at a bar, taking her out dancing, meeting her parents-falling in love _before_ making love! I might be old-fashioned but that's just the way I am! I don't understand why all of you dames are so eager to please the men in your life when all they do is use you and leave you!" he yelled out.

There was a long silence as the Captain caught his breath. Yes, he knew he needed something to ease the tension in all of his muscles-but he could find other things, sex was not the answer to everything, contrary to what the populace now-a-days believed.

He expected her to be angry at him for yelling, or slapping him in indignation, or –at best- agree with his reasoning. The last thing that he expected her to do was burst into tears right in front of him.

Which, of course, was exactly what she did.

**Bet you all thought you were gonna get sexy times, didn't you? Well..., LOKI'D! Lulz. Sarah. Anywho, so i hope you liked it, you know, review let me know, all that jazz. I'll update ASAP**

**TOODLES**


	3. Chapter 3

**So my friend, SARAH, is being annoying and won't give me what I want-don't ask-so until she gives me what I want I am holding all these chapters hostage. That is all**

**TOODLES**


	4. AN

**I know this has taken a while, but bear with me. I got a little writer's block and then there was the whole snafu with my friend, SARAH, but hope you like it, I'm kinda making this up as I go along.**

Steve had been so shocked by her sudden outburst that he didn't say anything for about five minutes. He had no idea what to do, and he felt himself sweat from awkwardness.

He tried to apologise but she just shook her head and waved him out. He, taking the opportunity to all but run out of the little room. He glared at Tony's all-knowing smirk and punched it right off of his face. The rich former playboy was so stunned it actually took him a moment to realise he had a broken and bleeding nose.

"What the fuck, Steve?" he snapped out and covered his nose with his hands. His eyes started watering as well. Clint just choked on his beer as he burst out laughing, and Phil rested his head in his hands in a gesture of defeat.

Steve looked around and saw Bruce walking out a different private room like he was in. Walking was not the right word-sprinting was more accurate as the doctor attempted to hold his now button-less work pants as three 'Hulk' girls followed him, his shirt in hand.

He heard Thor throwing shot glasses against a wall crying "ANOTHER!" as Rhodey laughed with him and Thor's fangirls screamed in delight.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Phil said through clenched teeth and stood up as a signal to everyone else. Of course it was at that time when Thor decided to hit Rhodey on the chest so hard the poor sidekick was thrown back and subsequently hit Phil's face with his back. There was a loud crash as the two landed on the table and flipped it over.

Things were getting out of hand.

'Peggy' walked out of the room, her eyes still a little puffy from crying and looked at the scene in horror. Steve was so distracted by her that he didn't see the now fully alert Tony Stark lean back and kick him the stomach.

The Captain doubled over, trying to catch his breath and all he saw was red. He picked up Stark by his expensive shirt collar and threw him against the floor readying to throw down like they should have five years ago. Clint jumped up as the Tony started getting in any punch he could and Steve tried to block them. Clint grabbed Steve's shoulder's trying to pull him off and got elbowed in the jaw for his troubles. He stumbled before landing on his ass in a daze.

The stripped known as Peggy looked on unable to stop the madness unfold in front of her eyes. Thor was trying to help Rhodey and Phil from the table and Steve and Tony were still attacking eachother. Tony had reverted to dirty tactics, now digging his nails into Steve's ears and scratching his face with a cufflink.

She turned and saw three 'Hulk' girls jump on the doctor, determined to get his belt off at least, but screamed and ran when he groaned and his muscles start to shift beneath his suddenly green skin.

This was _not _coming out of her salary.

"_And the latest on _E! News_, a bar fight between the world mightiest heroes broke out last night at a local upper class casino. The main fighters were Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and Tony Stark, aka Iron man, who is set to wed long time employee Virginia Potts. Also, the Hulk came out to play, it would seem, and tore down two walls on the 42__nd__ floor of the casino trying to get out of the building. No news yet on how much it will cost to put everything back together-but the people of New York City and of the world are wondering what is happening to _The Avengers."

"_Tonight on the seven o' clock news-a secret feud within _The Avengers_. What will this mean for the future of the world, and is there anything else our superheroes aren't telling us? More at 7._"

"_The world's in trouble, who you gonna call? Well, we honestly don't know anymore! With sudden widespread rumours of _The Avengers_ breaking up the team who is left to protect us from threats to mankind. If all else fails, it looks like we're going to have to rely on _Spider-man_, or at best, _The X-men. _Yeah, because the mutants are real happy with normal people at the moment._"

"_This just in, Tony Stark has just been discharged from hospital with two cracked ribs, a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder, no word yet as to what injuries his opponent, Captain America, sustained, if any. Tony Stark has also chosen to foot the bill of the destroyed casino and 3 blocks of real estate that the Hulk was let loose on. No word yet as to the future of _The Avengers_._"

"_Fans of Iron Man in shock as the wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts is called off indefinitely until the situation of what is now being called _'The Avengers Blow out' _is sorted out. People are becoming disillusioned with their heroes and are all hoping that they _won't_ be needed again_."

"_It has been 6 months since _'The Avengers Blow out'_ and everyone has the same question on their lips: Where are _The Avengers_?"_

The Captain never really liked holding grudges- especially when he knew that he was in the wrong. But when it came to Tony Stark, you had to be tough because that man would look you in the face with the self-righteousness of a politician and never admit he was wrong. And he was wrong as well. Steve shouldn't have hit him-that's what started this whole mess-but then again, Tony shouldn't have hit back, nor should he have lied about taking them to a strip club.

Steve was holed up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. building until the press died down. He'd get sent on missions every now and then, some with the Black Widow and Hawkeye and some with just Hawkeye. The arrow shooting man had sported a rather large black bruise over his left eye for a couple of weeks and Steve had felt guilty every time he saw, but Clint just brushed it off and said, "What happens at a strip club, stays at a strip club."

Of course on some occasions Natasha would hear this and reply, "Unless you're one of the Avengers."

Both she and Pepper had been absolutely furious with the whole crew-not so much for the incident, but more for the fact that they had accidentally put Agent Coulson in a 2 month coma.

It was safe to say that things were a little strained between certain members of the team-but the only person who was angrier with Tony than Steve was Bruce. Tony's cracked ribs was not the Captain's fault.

James Rhodes was still in the army, Thor had disappeared of the face of the Earth, Tony was holed up in his lab and Bruce was holed up in the middle of the desert. Some troops went out to look for him-by the orders of General Ross-but so far nothing had come of it.

Nick Fury had tried to bring the team back together, but it seemed that bad blood ran through and through. Nick was also looking for a new member who might help him to that, but again, nothing had come of it.

There really wasn't a reason for the Avengers, and so the team felt like they didn't need to work out their problems. It would seem the rumours of The X-men picking up the slack were true.

He had been called by Director Fury to meet at a secret location 'to discuss your future with the Avengers and the future of mankind' or something along the lines of that. So he was not surprised when he arrived at some grungy back alley and into an even grungier warehouse. And since it was 'the future of the Avengers' he also wasn't surprised when he saw Tony and Bruce there. He was, however surprised when he saw Thor there.

"Thor?" he asked dumbly. How did they even get a hold of him?

"Greetings, Steven, it has been too long since we last spoke!" he smiled. He actually smiled, and then roped him into a bear hug. This guy was way too happy-even to Steve.

"Hey, Thor, how have you been?" Even so the man's genuine happiness was contagious and he also spied Bruce's smirk.

Thor was about to answer when Tony interrupted him, "Hey guys, this is not a reunion, this is a information night. Can we please skip the pleasantries so I can go home and fix my-," he seemed to choke up, "Can we just move this along?"

Nick just chuckled. Always so impatient.

"Look, Tony, it won't take very long. I am just here to say that you are no longer needed."

"That's great, can I go now?" Tony shot back. He seemed particularly sour-that might be because Steve was in the room, but somehow he thought it might be something deeper.

"Wait," Bruce spoke up, "Do you mean we don't need Tony, or we don't need Iron Man?"

"Neither," Nick said matter-of-fact. There was no table in the room-only 5 plastics chairs-one which was taken up by Bruce and the other by Nick Fury. The latter seemed very calm and almost bored-but happy, in a sort of maniacal way as well.

"So what do you mean then?" Bruce asked again. He looked like he already knew the answer, and Steve could see that it was beginning to dawn on Tony as well.

"We don't need you. All of you. The Avengers. The people have lost faith, and ever since that bachelor party fiasco, I can't blame them. So I've brought in a new team together-one that will work together better, and one that the bad guys will fear and the good guys will hate and love."

Steve knew that everyone mirrored the same confused look on their faces that he had on his. A world without the Avengers? A new team? Who were they? Why were they any better than them? Or was this just another ploy to get the team back together? By the smile on Nick Fury's face, it was clear that it was no joke. Bruce, Thor, Tony and Steve-they were a liability, a time bomb. They couldn't be trusted with the fate of the world anymore.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to tell us," Tony bit out venomously, "Then I have a flight to catch." The man stormed out-he hadn't been wearing his iron suit and so got his driver to pick him up.

"This is sad news indeed," Thor said, almost at a loss for words. It seemed so strange, he'd never seen the man so down trodden when his brother wasn't involved. Steve watched as everyone else left until he was last in the room with Fury.

"So you're really serious about this?" Steve asked the man.

"Yes. I already have a team, as I said, but I plan to keep their public appearances to a minimum. You'll still be working with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, Captain Rogers-so might actually be able to meet them."

"Oh."

There was a pause. At least he could still be Captain America even if no one saw him.

"I look forward to meeting them," he said finally and walked out. Who was this new team?

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? Ha. Anywho. Yes, 'Peggy' will appear again, dearies, don't worry. And to prove that, here is an itty bitty snippet of what's to come...**

_She was the kind of girl that stood out in a crowd-but to be honest, he barely recognised her without the captain america costume on. He just remembered the way she purred his name._

"_Well, if it isn't Captain America," she said almost seductively but then softened, "Hey there."_

_She sounded so different. She sounded sweet and nice-nice like the kind of girl he'd bring home to his mother. Definitely the 'Peggy' he met at a strip club._

"_Peggy," he said, embarrassed that he sounded so shocked at seeing her at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, "Hey. How-why are-I mean, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here with the new team," she said and smiled, but looked at his puzzled face and continued, "I'm not actually _in_ the team, my older sister, Veronica, is. I just sorta hang out."_

_He laughed with her. She was actually kinda funny._

"_So, who's your sister?" he gestured vaguely to large hallway full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She smiled and turned to point at a woman that was already walking towards them, with another man by her side and Director Fury on the other side. The Captain stared down Peggy's finger and felt the smile fall off his face._

"_That's your sister?" he asked dumbfounded._

"_Yep. And my name's not Peggy-it's Susan."_


	5. Chapter 4

**My word. I am so sorry this took so long, my brain has been everywhere. But here you go and I hope you enjoy all the hours of hardwork I put into when I could have been sleeping **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The missions had been a good way to keep the troubles off Captain America's mind. The man didn't have that many worries, but he became increasingly concerned with the new team that Nick Fury had brought in. His main concern was the fact that they had been dubbed 'The Nuke Team' and that one of the operatives was a woman code-named 'Meltdown' because of her ability to create an electrical shockwave akin to a nuclear bomb. And the other operative was a man with regenerative capabilities and who was clinically insane.

He really didn't think the safety of the planet should be in the hands of a nuclear bomb and a mental patient; only bad things could come from that union.

The thing, however, that concerned him even more than that was the fact that he _still _hadn't met either of these people, and he was starting to think he never would. It was frustrating. He and his small contingent were to stealth missions and covert operations whilst these crazy people were going about blowing things up on an enormous scale so that 'the bad guys' would be too afraid to start a fight.

The crime rate had gone down, but it was irrelevant compared to the damage caused by the Nuke Team. They had yet to destroy any public property – for the most part Fury sent them to warring countries to put the fear of the god in terrorists and the like – but it wouldn't be long until they'd be needed in more populated places, and that's when the real trouble would start.

The Captain was at SHIELD HQ on a mission to demand Fury to put the Avengers Initiative back together again and clean up the mess left by the Nuke Team on foreign soil. He couldn't do it alone, he needed a team and there were only so many people he would work with. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were at his sides with the same thought in mind, except they had met the Nuke Team; Natasha hated them and Clint found them funny.

Steve Rogers stopped suddenly and felt the blood rush to his face when he spotted someone amongst the crowded hallway that he'd never thought he'd see again. She was the kind of girl that stood out in a crowd-but to be honest, he barely recognised her without the Captain America costume on. He just remembered the way she purred his name.

"Well, if it isn't Captain America," she said almost seductively but then softened, "Hey there."

She sounded so different. She sounded sweet and nice-nice like the kind of girl he'd bring home to his mother. Definitely not the 'Peggy' he met at a strip club. He was aware that Clint and Natasha had already walked ahead of him to give him some privacy and to find Fury.

"Peggy," he said, embarrassed that he sounded so shocked at seeing her at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, "Hey. How-why are-I mean, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the new team," she said and smiled, but looked at his puzzled face and continued, "I'm not actually _in_ the team, my older sister, Veronica, is. I just sorta hang out."

He laughed with her. She was actually kinda funny. Then he blushed again when she smiled at him.

"So, who's your sister?" he gestured vaguely to large hallway full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She smiled and turned to point at a woman that was already walking towards them, with another man by her side and Director Fury on the other side. The Captain stared down Peggy's finger and felt the smile fall off his face.

"That's your sister?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yep. And my name's not Peggy-it's Susan."

The woman that Susan was pointing to was a woman unlike Steve had ever seen before in his life. She was probably almost as tall as him and walked with an unmistakable confidence. All she wore was a tight black leather crop top that zipped up in between her ample bosom, and black denim shorts that sat low on her hips and high heeled combat boots in the same colour that went up to her knees. Her long brown hair was tied back and her fringe hung over the side of her face. Chains crossed over her chest and wrapped around her arms and she held the chain in her hands which ended in a large spiked metal ball.

Her most defining feature was the scar that ran over her lips and ended under her left eye. She had another much larger scar that raked across the smooth skin of her belly in a crooked angry red line. Her shocking display of skin almost distracted him from the even stranger man standing next her.

He wasn't sure what he actually looked like underneath the red and black body suit, but he didn't think that it mattered so much. What mattered was the amount of weapons he had strapped on his person and the two swords he had on his back.

He saw Natasha approach Director Fury and Clint shake hands with the man in the full body suit. They walked forward and Susan smiled at her older sister.

"Well, if it isn't Captain America," the woman purred out. She didn't soften, it sounded sultry and cruel at the same time, as if she was mocking him, "I heard you made quite an impression on my baby sister here." The man next to her giggled a little and said in a sing-song voice, "Someone's in trouble!"

"Shut up, Wade," the woman snapped back. The man still giggled but didn't say another word. In a way, this woman reminded him of Natasha and the man reminded him of Clint. They were like extreme versions of the master assassins and Captain Rogers didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Captain Rogers, I'd like to introduce to your new partners," Fury said loudly, and smiled like the devil, "This is Veronica Smith and Wade Wilson. You're going to be their new team leader."

Natasha looked even more furious than the Captain felt. And for some reason, she was not afraid to voice her opinions.

"Director Fury, I don't believe that Agent Wilson and Agent Smith are suited to stealth missions, and I don't think that they will work well with Captain Rogers-."

"Agent Romanoff, I have given this a lot of thought and I think that the Captain is perfect for this team, and they will not be doing stealth missions anymore. The Captain here is going to help them with their public image. You and Agent Barton need to find Agent Coulson so that you can be debriefed on your next mission."

Agent Romanoff scowled but she dragged Agent Barton away all the same to go and hunt for Agent Coulson. Director Fury followed them still smiling like the cat got the cream, which left Captain America alone with his two new unstable partners and Susan.

He said nothing for a moment but felt uncomfortable as the man he assumed was Wade stared at him. He heard Susan giggle and he saw Veronica's crooked smile. He was trying to be a gentleman and not stare at the scar on her face but he couldn't help it. When she smiled the scar became even more gruesome and noticeable.

"So, this is totally not awkward," Wade said and giggled again. Steve had never seen such and intimidating man giggle so much.

"Shut up, Wade," Veronica snapped again, "So what's so special about you, apart from your spectacular way with women?"

"Come on, baby, he's _Captain America_. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Wade said wildly gestured at the man.

"A name don't mean shit, Wade, you and I know that best," she said bitterly, but smiled all the same.

"It means something when you're _Captain America_. It is such an honour to meet you, I mean, my god, you are just, so, ah, you know? Well, maybe you don't, but still you are just, sir, I am just, ah," he replied and gripped Steve's hand in a tight handshake, "Whoa, firm! I bet Susan would know all about that, hey?"

Wade's laughter was cut off when the spiked ball at the end of Veronica's chain connected with his face and he was thrown back as bolts of electricity shot out through the chain. The man fell back on the floor, but stood up unsteadily and Steve watched as the man's face was reconstructed of its own accord behind his mask. Susan just shook her head and tried to apologise as she hauled Veronica away to scold her.

"Women," Wade said between broken teeth, "Gotta love 'em!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, I know its short, and I know it's been ages, but I'm so busy my brain is going to explode. So this is the introduction to 'THE NUKE TEAM'. And, yes, it is Wade Wilson as in Deadpool, and I made Veronica Smith. Tell me what you think and I promise the next chapter will be WAY longer.**

**TOODLES**


	6. Chapter 5

Steve Rogers was a man who could say that he wasn't stressed easily. He was able to keep his emotions in check for the most part, and there wasn't much that could catch him off his guard or make him ground his teeth to little white stubs with anger.

Of course that was before he met Wade Wilson, otherwise known as 'The merc with a mouth'. That man was life a life sucking leech that didn't shut up or die. And Steve knew the man couldn't die, he'd seen Veronica maul him with that lethal mace of hers almost a thousand times in the last three weeks and he'd only seen Susan about four times in those weeks. He was going insane. Just like Wade and that woman, Veronica.

Worse of all, Agents Barton and Romanoff had been on some stealth mission for that time as well which left him alone in the crazy world that was The Nuke Team. He soon saw why he was chosen to be their leader. They were unstable and volatile, cruel and uncompromising and merciless. They were killers with extra-ordinary abilities, they were liabilities, they were dangerous, and they were criminals.

Yes, they were criminals – Veronica had a juvenile record which told a story of a girl who started fires and sent bolts of electricity through those who angered her. When she was older she was sent to jail for murder before she was moved from the facility and presumed dead when the transport car was blown up from a bolt of lightning. A 'freak accident' and all that was left was melted truck and charred remains of her captors.

She was 'dead' for 8 years before SHIELD found her 1 year ago and decided to put her to work. They found Wade as he escaped from a maximum security centre – at the time he was about to reach the end of his second life sentence – and placed him in the same team as Veronica. According to the files they 'got along' even though she constantly brought harm to his body.

Steve was sure he was going crazy. He had even begun to dream about Veronica sending enough electricity through Wade's body to power a city for a year and see him burn alive only to rise up and heal, like he always did. He wake up in a cold sweat, and begun to consider apologising profusely to Tony Stark and beg Director Fury to put the Avengers back together, if only to put the Captain out of his misery.

Steve could barely remember why he was angry at Tony – the only thing he could think about was Wade and Veronica and the crazy, nonsense world he had been transported to. The only respite he'd ever gotten was when Veronica's sister came to visit. She was his anchor to the real world, and he apologised every time he saw her. She would wave him off as if she wasn't a stripper in her free time and hadn't burst into tears in front of him.

They had made a deal that as long as he didn't ask her about her emotional break-down, she wouldn't ask about the Avengers break-up. It was a fair deal, but the guilt still ate at him, and he wanted to know exactly what had upset her, he wanted to help her.

She wasn't like Peggy, she wasn't as strong, but she was stubborn, and that was her greatest strength. That was the only way she could possibly stand being around her older sister for so long.

"She's not as bad as you think, Steve," Susan tried to convince him, like she always did when she visited. It never worked, but his rebuttals made her laugh, and he loved her laugh.

"You say that every time you come and visit, but my opinion never changes, just like Wade. He never changes. He's always, you know, alive," he replied and sipped idly at his coffee. It was a lot stronger than he remembered it was, but it kept him wide awake. Wade liked to sneak about and always stared up at him innocently when Steve caught him rifling through his things.

Susan laughed at his comment and nodded.

They were sitting in the SHIELD HQ mess hall, which was completely empty at 4:01 AM. As soon as the clock struck 4:05 it would be filling with Agents and, unfortunately, Wade Wilson and Veronica Smith. He groaned as he thought about it.

"Oh come, it can't be all bad. You're still fighting the bad guys, still saving the world. You're still Captain America – isn't that what you wanted?"

She looked at him, searching his tired face for the legend that Veronica had scoffed at. Susan was one of the few people that had seen the scared, vulnerable girl underneath all that electrifying toughness. Veronica was a lost soul, and had more self-doubts than any other person Susan had ever met. Veronica didn't look up to Captain America – he was just a symbol of his country, a part of the dogma. She looked up to Steve Rogers, that skinny asthmatic kid from Brooklyn, who didn't have any ulterior motives, who simply wanted to fight because he believed it was right. And despite all the difficulties in his life he was still able to achieve what he'd always wanted: to help his friends, and his country.

Veronica loved the super-soldier simplistic views on life. She would never admit to anyone the amount of respect and admiration she held for Steve Rogers. She only wished she wasn't such a screw-up, she wished she wasn't so damaged and cruel. It was her nature – people had made her that way. She was sure if she had lived in Captain Roger's time she would have turned out a different dame altogether.

But she wasn't, and there was no way to change that.

"I'm not Captain America. I'm just on a mission. And when I finish this mission, they'll be another mission waiting for me. I'm just Steve," he sighed out softly. He smiled slightly when he felt Susan's small hand on his and looked up at her sad smile.

Yes, Susan Smith was the one keeping him sane.

"Oh my god – this is SO CUTE!" Wade squealed as he rushed in. Captain America resisted the urge to hit his head on the desk and chose to instead skull the rest of his lukewarm coffee. He smiled briefly at Susan and begun to get up when Wade landed loudly next to him on the seat and dragged him down by his shoulders.

Captain Rogers saw Susan attempt to hide her giggle in a cough and fail, and he groaned as he heard a woman call out harshly, "Shut up, Wade."

He watched as Veronica stood next to Susan and gripped her chain warningly as she stared pointedly at Wade. The maniacal man removed his arm and rested his head in his hands, much like a school girl would. Steve had been told by Susan that 'creeped-out' was the appropriate phrase for the nausea in his stomach and the chills up his spine. Wade was far too interested in the Captain.

"Veronica, doll-face, I was just commenting on how chummy the Cap and your strip – I mean sister were getting," he explained, and moved closer to the Captain as the Captain moved further away.

"I know, Wade. It's just too early in the morning to hear you squeal with delight," she said slowly, and sat down loudly next to her sister. Wade only giggled – as much as a man can giggle and then looked at Steve expectantly. Steve could already feel that nauseated 'creeped out' feeling that he usually got when Wade Wilson stared at him for long periods of time.

"Well, I am going home and getting some shut eye," Susan said quickly and began to leave. She only smiled when she caught the look of pleading desperation on Steve's face before waving and leaving him to his fate. He placed his head in his hands and tried to listen to the noise around him of the other agents rather than thinking about the psychopath that was staring at him.

"Captain Rogers," a familiar voice called out from behind him. Three heads turned to face the voice simultaneous, and the Captain seemed to be the only one who visibly smiled.

"Agent Coulson!" he said happily and stood up quickly to hug the man rather unexpectedly. Phil Coulson let out a rather surprised grunt as the Captain embraced him and patted his back awkwardly. Steve let him go after a while only to grip his arms tightly while still smiling warmly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were Mexico again?"

"Oh, yes, well," Phil coughed but then stood up a little taller as he spoke again, "I'm here to give you your next mission. You, Agent Smith and Agent Wilson are to report to runway 3 for immediate departure to Maroua."

"We're going where?" Wade asked as he stood up and stalked towards Agent Coulson.

"Cameroon, in Africa," he replied smoothly, "oh, and I'd pack your cotton suit, Agent Wilson, I hear it gets pretty hot this time of year, and spandex doesn't breathe so well."

He smiled and nodded at the Captain before walking away and Steve heard Veronica slowly get up from her seat as well. He turned around to see a very bored look on her face before made his way to the hangar. Even though he was about 5 feet ahead of the two agents spent the whole 20 minutes whispering behind his back.

"Africa? Veronica, why are we going to Africa?"

"Because you're a dumbass," she snapped. She hated when people called her Veronica. She was not some blonde ditz next door, but unfortunately her parents had obviously been gifted with terrible foresight.

"Me? What, so I blew up one itty bitty bunker by mistake – you're the one who shorted out the power station!" he whined. He wasn't sure how he felt about going to Africa, well just that part of Africa. He hadn't heard of any battles going on in there, why were they needed?

"Oh, would you shut up about the power station! That was three years ago before I even joined SHIELD."

"Yes, well, half of Texas had to work by candle light for the next 3 months."

"Yes, 3 months, Wade, when _I _fixed it."

"After you broke it."

"At least I clean up after myself!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been to your apartment, Wade, it is _disgusting_."

"Hey, now, that was like a year ago, its cleaner now."

"So you're saying you got rid of the rat infestation? Or did they just die out when I threw out your broken fridge?"

"You still owe me money for that!"

"For what?! I did you a favour!"

They often fought like this – well, not often, but every now and then when they were forced into situations that they didn't particularly like they would end up quarrelling and in some miracle Agent Smith wouldn't end up beating Wade to a pulp. He had learned to tune it out for the most part, but at times it was rather entertaining. They fought like a married couple – but the image of Veronica in a wedding dress was an odd one so he tried not to think about whatever kind of relationship they shared.

They arrived at the runway shortly and he was happily surprised to find Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff waiting in the jet.

"Captain Rogers, nice to see you again," Natasha said without any emotion, "And your...team."

He just nodded and smiled at her before walking forward to clap a much happier looking Clint Barton on the shoulder.

"Captain! Glad to see your spirits are still up," he said, "considering."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Steve laughed softly, "I'm actually missing that high-end strip joint at the moment. Tony and all."

"Yeah, I'm just missing the strippers."

They laughed easily, and even Natasha let the corners of her mouth twitch just the slightest as she watched Agent Wilson and Agent Smith carry in the last of the cargo. However she couldn't help but glare at the agents when they strapped themselves in.

"So are we going or what, Annie?" Agent Smith snapped in her usual unimpressed way. Natasha said nothing but sat down in her own seat as Clint readied the jet for takeoff. She herself had triple-checked the co-ordinates and mission detail whilst waiting for 'The Nuke Team' to arrive, and had grown ever more unsettled.

Director Fury had not been himself recently, and constantly sent Clint, herself and Phil on wild goose chases all over the world. And he had been pushing the Council to put 'The Nuke Team' in more public places. As such, they hadn't budged but she knew that if any crisis were to hit close to home, they would be left with no other option.

Agent Coulson had recently received reports about a group of would-be 'master-thieves' planning their next big heist. They were currently stationed in Cameroon, Africa, and though Natasha could care less about what they planned on stealing or who they planning on screwing over, she was more concerned about the connections they had with a few not-so-secret evil societies.

If she were anyone else, the Black Widow might feel bad about lying to the ever patriotic Captain about their 'mission' or about their final destination. But as it was, she hated Veronica Smith for reasons she couldn't quite fathom, and Wade Wilson didn't know when to shut his mouth, so any guilt she might have felt was quickly squashed by pure unadulterated hate.

She's cross the bridge with the Captain when she came to it. Which would be in approximately two hours.

"Come on, Veronica, you loved those rats and you know it! You even named one!"

"No, Wade, I didn't. _You_ name one after your best friend in kindergarten. And then you named your penis after your rat."

Two hours.

"The fact that his name was Willis is a complete coincidence."

Two _very long_ hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Hey...**

**So...**

**This is awkward.**

**Hey, I finished school. Awesome, right? **

**If it makes you feel better, I started writing this chapter about a month ago...so...yeah**

**Uh...Toodles?**


End file.
